


Magic Begins (The Moment I See You)

by shadowkissed



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beomgyu is LOUD, Improper use of potions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other idols are mentioned in passing, Rivalry, Soobin is a sweetheart, one-sided hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkissed/pseuds/shadowkissed
Summary: Beomgyu is obsessed to find the weaknesses of a certain Hufflepuff seeker before their match. Soobin just wants to make potions and play Quidditch in peace.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 139
Kudos: 328





	1. quidditch

“As I said, stalking is not a very productive hobby, Gyu.”

The Gryffindor only gave a dismissal wave at the call-out. He fixed his reading glasses atop the bridge of his nose, acting like he was paying close attention to the thick book lying on the table when his gaze was obviously fixed on a certain Hufflepuff across the room. 

“Spending time in the library is always productive!” he hissed, finally tearing his gaze away when he eventually got tired of staying in the same position for half an hour. “How come he hasn’t moved since we got here? Is he that much of a nerd?”

“Your fault for picking a nerd as your target!” Yeonjun said, shoving the book he was reading off the table, only to have it bounce back off the floor and smacked him upside the face.

“I need to gather information about the enemy, okay?”

Calling his  _ target _ ‘enemy’ sounded a little too much for this situation, especially when the target was Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff 6th Year. Everyone only had good things to say about him; especially about how good looking, smart, or how much of a gentleman he was. 

For Beomgyu, that guy was his default enemy the moment Quidditch was involved, especially when there’s a match date set already, and he would come face to face with the guy in a few days. 

It’s Beomgyu’s first year in the team. He had been waiting for this all five years of his residence in Hogwarts, and finally got his chance when the last seeker graduated. There’s no way he’s allowed to mess up his first game, even though everyone else was rooting for Hufflepuff, the last Quidditch Cup’s champion. 

Of course it had to be Choi Soobin who became the star of the field last year, catching the snitch after an intense game of 170 - 30 points to Gryffindor, and ended the match with 180 - 170 to Hufflepuff.

“Just because of that goddamn snitch!”

This time, a book flew to smack Beomgyu’s head after his shout, effectively shutting him up. Yeonjun snickered behind the hardcover of his astronomy textbook.

“Yeah, but it’s not like you two are strangers or anything. I bet you had some classes together with the Huffles for years already,” he shrugged.

Beomgyu looked at him with a straight face. “I don’t know half the people in my class usually. The other halves are Gryffindors.”

“You’re hopeless,” Yeonjun sighed, finally deciding to help his friend a little since he sounded a little too desperate for his own good. “So, what do we know about him?”

“I started paying more attention to him these days! I think he’s a little clumsy? Three days ago he knocked his cauldron off in potion class and burned his shoe. Yesterday I saw him in the prefect bathroom. He slipped on a soap and splashed into the tub--”

“Why were you even in the prefect’s bathroom? You’re not one!”

“Details,” Beomgyu waved him off again. “Anyway, I’ve come into a conclusion that last year’s thing was pure luck. There’s no way someone as gigantic as him can be agile enough to be a seeker.”

“So you’re underestimating your opponent now…”

“I’ve done enough stalking to know that I’ll destroy him in the field tomorrow!” he beamed, puffing his chest out.

“You have no idea what you’re facing,” Yeonjun said with an amused smile. 

“It’s not like you know him better than I do! I’m going to wish him luck for tomorrow.”

Yeonjun only watched with half amazement as the Gryffindor got up from his seat and stride across the library. Soon, Beomgyu found the reason why there’s no movement detected. Soobin was peacefully dozing with his chin rested on his hand, face turned down to face the book on the table as if he was reading. 

There was an urge to slam a book on the table and wake the guy, instead, Beomgyu only tore a piece of a parchment and scribbled something across it. He put a sticking charm on the paper and put it on Soobin’s forehead before he dragged Yeonjun out from the library. 

“Remind me why we’re friends again,” Yeonjun sighed. 

“It’s cause I’m the only one who would go dungbombs party with you. Come on!”

===

“You look like you just went through a quarter life crisis and came back to your teenage years, only to go through puberty all over again.” 

That’s the first thing Taehyun said upon seeing him entering the great hall, and Soobin did not appreciate it. 

He knew how much of a mess he had been, and it’s just been the second month of the school year. In the midst of quidditch practice, prefect duties, tutoring, and his studies, Soobin had to sacrifice rest and relaxation. It’s only a little reassuring that he loved Quidditch just as much as sleep. 

“Give me a break. I fell asleep right before an arithmancy test and I think I flunked it,” he groaned, taking a seat next to the Ravenclaw who had somewhat made himself comfortable in the Hufflepuff table. Taehyun’s connections never ceased to amaze him, to think that no one from his house minded his presence in their table. “But I got this note when I woke up. I think it’s pretty nice.”

Huening kai took a break from shoving food into his mouth and actually paid attention to his words for once. “What note? More secret admirers?”

Smiling, Soobin took out a torn piece of parchment from his pocket, showing it to his friends. Scribbled across it was a  _ ‘Good luck on the match tomorrow, loser! Don’t have to cry if you lost, as you’d have done your veryyyy besssttt!’ _ in cursive handwriting. 

“That… doesn’t seem like a nice note,” Kai mumbled, squinting at the handwriting to make sure he didn’t read wrong. 

“Doesn’t take a genius to figure that out,” Taehyun confirmed with a nod. 

“Eh? It’s very nice, though? They know I’d try my very best. Everyone expects the most from me ever since I was made captain and… gods, thinking about it makes me want to throw up,” Soobin said, taking the goblet of pumpkin juice from the table and sipped it in hope to calm his churning stomach a little. 

The match was going to start in two hours and Soobin had received a lot of ‘Good luck!’ from his housemates today. But the lack of competitive spirit inside his body just made him even more nervous, since he didn’t know what to expect from the match. 

Not only the pressure from his own house, there were also innocent attempts of sabotaging. He had got two stray jinxes flying his way and two attempts of tripping him in the corridor after leaving breakfast. Taehyun ended up getting fed up and rebounded one of the jinxes, only for it to catch a Gryffindor classmate of his. 

So much for being a friend. In Quidditch, everything turned into a life-or-death situation apparently.

“What are they being so aggressive for? It’s just Quidditch,” Taehyun commented, rolling his eyes as he fixed the Hufflepuff supporter hat he had on. 

“You got detention for jinxing that one Slytherin beater because he beat a bludger towards Jungkook sunbaenim’s head,” Kai deadpanned, inching away to Soobin’s other side when the shorter male threw dagger at him with his gaze.

“First of all, it’s Jungkook sunbaenim. Second, Ravenclaw lost because of that. Third, I was itching to practice that jinx since forever.”

“Just… tell me when you had any jinx to practice again. I’ll take a vacation from being your friend.”

As Taehyun pulled his wand out and chased Hueningkai across the corridor, Soobin broke into laughter. At least he got his best friends to ease his nerves before matches, and the note just added more factors into it. He took a mental note to track down the sender after the match just to thank the person. 

===

It’s absolutely a different feeling to be in the quidditch pitch among all the audiences than when they had practices with only the team. Beomgyu beamed as he watched students in red and yellow flooding into the bleachers. His scarlet robe waving behind him from the wind as he soared up from the ground to take his position above the pitch. 

As he lifted his head, he came face to face with Choi Soobin himself, who was just taking his position among the line up. He looked a little more dignified with his quidditch robe and the captain badge, at least more than what Beomgyu had witnessed from the male for the past few days.

The thought alone made him sneer.

“let’s catch the snitch well!” Soobin smiled at him, apparently mistaking his smirk for a friendly one. 

“ _ I  _ will catch the snitch,” he replied, which made the taller guy blink at the sudden hostile tone. 

It didn’t last for long as Soobin was soon called to take his place at the captain - his teammates chided him for forgetting that he was a captain this time. The hufflepuff smiled shyly as he moved to his spot. 

He seemed like that one idiot who’s loved by everyone.

All the thoughts about his opponent vanished from his mind at the sound of the whistle. He whizzed away from the center of the field, taking his place a little higher in the sky to watch the game going on while also keeping his eyes for the snitch. 

By the 20 minutes mark of the game, it started to get more intense with the scores being head to head. It was apparent that this was more than just the first game of the semester, but also a revenge game for the Gryffindor for the final last year. 

The score reached 80 to 60 points to Hufflepuff when Beomgyu located the snitch near the Gryffindor’s rings. It flitted casually around the keeper, didn’t know what’s in store for him when Beomgyu started zooming towards it in full speed. 

But he’s not the only one as he saw a flash of yellow next to him, catching up quickly and slamming against his side. It took him his whole strength not to fly off his broom. 

“Oops, sorry! I didn’t brake in time!” Soobin said frantically. 

“AAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” he screamed, too pumped up by adrenaline that he couldn’t NOT scream. 

Soobin was still apologizing next to him, despite trying to outfly his broom. “I’m sorry! There are these bugs and I didn’t look where I was going- oh no!” 

“WHAT BUGS?” Beomgyu yelled again. They were so close. So so close to the snitch now. He just had to accelerate a little to be ahead of Soobin’s clapped broom, but the mention of the bugs had completely thrown his mind off the game. “NO, SERIOUSLY WHAT BUGS? I DON’T-”

At that moment, Soobin took his chance to jolt forward and threw himself off their little speeding match, and that’s when Beomgyu caught a whiff of flowery scents, before a swarm of giant sized bugs zoom to his face. 

With another scream, he knocked himself aside, losing his grip on his broom - thankfully, because the bugs would have hit him otherwise. He barely had enough time to register that he was falling. The ground getting closer and closer before he felt a sharp pain all over his body. 

The last thing he registered was a blurry figure in yellow flying towards him before the pain was so intense it made him black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts???


	2. enemy

When beomgyu blinked his eyes open, he felt a comfortable surface under his head instead of the had ground. The light from the ceiling made him squint and groan, squirming on the bed until he felt a hand on his chest. 

“No moving around too much, Beom. You broke some ribs, and your arm,” his captain, Taehyung chided him. Only then did he see the cast around his arm. Thankfully, he didn’t feel any pain. Not like the one he felt on the field, at least.

After drinking some water, his head cleared out some more and he could see his teammates sitting around his bed. He saw relief, worries, and then… disappointment. It doesn’t take a genius to come to a conclusion. 

“We lost the game.”

Taehyung grimaced at his words, but he nodded. “They caught the snitch right before everyone realized you fell. It was unfair because of the vampyr mosps--”

“A vampyr mosp- EW”

“--but technically Soobin still caught the snitch first. He tried to call a foul too so we can redo the match with another seeker, but nothing can be done since you hadn’t hit the ground when the game ended.”

Even the disgust towards those bugs didn’t manage to lessen the disappointment Beomgyu felt. If only he wasn’t so scared of them, he could have just ignored and caught the snitch without getting distracted. 

Watching his teammates trying so hard not to appear so disappointed only made him feel even worse. As they were escorted out by the nurse at the end of visiting hours, Beomgyu sunk under his blanket, swallowed by guilt and something that slowly bubbling into irritation. 

If only that Choi Soobin didn’t bring those bugs over....

=

“We won, but at what cost?” 

Soobin sat forlornly at the common room’s couch, while everyone else was celebrating the house’s win against Gryffindor. Even Hueningkai was chugging a bottle of snuck-in Butterbeer, clearly in a festive mood despite knowing how the elder felt about it. 

“Who cares? You’d catch that snitch way faster if only it weren’t for those mosps,” said Eunwoo. “I bet it’s one of them who set up those bugs to sabotage the match anyway.”

It’s true that for some reason he smelt something very flowery for the whole match, and the appearance of uncommon bugs was questionable too. Soobin was used to the bugs from the greenhouse after all those hours of assisting he did, but no one would want some nasty Vampyr Mosp bites.

He couldn’t get rid of the feeling when he caught the snitch and looked back just to see the Gryffindor’s seeker falling from his broom. He didn’t even know the guy well enough aside from his name, yet he was now worrying his lips between his teeth just thinking of how much pain the boy must be in, stuck in the hospital wing while Soobin was here celebrating.

And that’s how Soobin found himself breaking the curfew, sneaking a bunch of food under his robe’s sleeves in hope that they would console the boy even for a bit. 

Thanks to his prefect privilege, he was granted privilege to roam around the corridors at night, as well as entering the dark and deserted hospital wing. His footsteps echoed through the almost vacant space as he looked around to find the right bed. As there were not many people staying overnight, he soon got to the end of the row of bed, facing a cocoon of blanket. 

“Choi Beomgyu?” he called out in a whisper.

Getting no answer, he stepped closer to the bed and tugged on the blanket just to make sure that he got the right bed. The sight that welcomed him almost made him drop everything instead. 

He got the right bed, alright, but he didn’t expect to see the tear-stricken face of the Gryffindor’s seeker greeting him from under the blanket. 

“Wh-what? Hey!” 

He did drop the food the moment a quick movement sprung up from the bed and hit him square on the chest, making him topple down onto his butt. The shock urged him to grab his wand and protect himself, but he looked down to a lapful of Beomgyu furiously rubbing his eyes with his fists. That made Soobin feel a clench in his chest. 

“You… you never see me like this, you understand? This never happened!” the shorter male hissed, keeping his voice low despite how frantic and desperate it sounded. Not so much of a threat. 

“Okay, okay! I won’t tell anyone,” Soobin said quickly. 

There was a moment of silence. Beomgyu sniffed and rubbed his eyes some more while Soobin just sat stunned there. Only when he heard no more sniffling that he dared to speak. 

“Are you okay?”

Beomgyu kept his head down, not making any move to let Soobin go from under his weight. Eventually, he answered the question. 

“Not really. Actually, I feel miserable. My team was very disappointed but they can’t even say it because I’m hurt.”

“It happens all the time, though. No need to beat yourself up for it,” Soobin tried to console him. His hand hovering awkwardly above Beomgyu’s head, hesitating for a bit before landing gentle pats on top of the fluffy hair. The words didn’t seem to go through as the boy still looked very upset.

“It’s my first game and I couldn’t even do one thing right. What if they kicked me out of the team? I worked so hard just to get here.”

“But it’s not your fault that you lost…”

“What if it was?”

Soobin frowned. “You were not the one who set up the whole bugs thing, were you?”

“No, I would never touch those,” Beomgyu scoffed. “I might know who did it though.”

For a short moment, Soobin regretted ever feeling bad for the other seeker. If Beomgyu knew about it and didn’t do anything to stop the prank, then he was just as bad as the culprit. Not to mention that Soobin could have been the one in this hospital bed for a different reason.

“You can make it up on the next match. Don’t worry!” he finally mustered up some positive encouragement, shifting under the weight of Beomgyu who was still sitting on his thighs. 

“Oh right, sorry- who are you anyway and why are you here?”

Soobin blinked, looking down at the pair of clear eyes staring at him. Apparently Beomgyu couldn’t make out his face in the dim lighting of the room.

“ _ Lumos _ ,” he whispered, watching as the bluish light start to illuminate the space between their faces. “It’s Soobin.”

A few painful seconds passed before he finally got a reaction, which came in the rising of blood coloring Beomgyu’s face and a terrified scream from the smaller male.

Maybe it was a bad decision to come here. 

==

Beomgyu was still seething the day after, even as he was already released from the hospital wing, free of his ribs cast and everything else. As he felt no more pain, he was a ball of anger and energy, ready to burst anytime soon.

“Can you believe that? He sneaked into the hospital wing just to see me at my lowest point! What kind of sadistic behavior is that?”

“The more you talk about him, the more I feel like we’re talking about two different Soobins here,” Yeonjun said without looking up from his book, earning a whack on his arm. 

“Can you stop studying when your best friend is suffering?”

Yeonjun whacked him back with the thick book. “Can you stop stalking him, then?”

“I’m not! We’re just coincidentally present at a same time and location as he is,” his excuse earned a scoff from the elder; because who would spend a precious break time hanging out near the greenhouse? Totally not Beomgyu who purposely picked a seat facing the said greenhouse where he could see a certain Hufflepuff flitting his way among the plants. “Fine, I have to make sure that he is not spilling rumors about me, okay?”

“The rumor that Choi Beomgyu cried--”

“I didn’t cry!” 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and went back to his reading, murmuring something about not wasting his time when he could study for his NEWT. Meanwhile Beomgyu was still sulking, arms folded across his chest while he shot daggers across the lawn. 

He could see Soobin jump after a stray plant vein tickled his nape, and then checked something on his parchment, before he stepped out of the greenhouse. Apparently he didn’t avert his gaze quickly enough because his target was walking straight towards him, smiling brightly. 

“Hi, Beomgyu!” Soobin said as he reached the couple. “And Yeonjun hyung.”

“Oh hi, Soobin. Fancy seeing you here,” Yeonjun greeted back, while Beomgyu tried to make himself shrink into his robe. The grass beneath his shoes suddenly looked interesting.

“Just a volunteering gig, but I have potions in 10,” Soobin said with a pout before he tried to get Beomgyu’s attention again. “Wanna walk to class together? Wait, you’re cleared for class, right?”

“Yeah but, uhm, I need to talk to Yeonjun hyung for a bit. You should go first!”

Yeonjun gave him a look as Beomgyu forced a smile Soobin’s way, registering the disappointment in his expression before he walked away with a last wave to the both of them. 

“The best position to stalk someone is by staying on his side, though. You make a very bad stalker,” Yeonjun commented as Soobin got out of hearing range. 

“Shut up. I do need to talk to you about something though,” the Gryffindor shifted on his seat to face Yeonjun, a pensive look on his face. “I didn’t know that you’re friendly with the enemy. And you’ve seen me stalking him for weeks.”

“So you admitted to stalking him--”

“Not the point!”

Yeonjun sighed. 

“Fine. We were actually pretty close? He lived around the same neighborhood so we played together a lot as kids. He cried when I had to leave for Hogwarts,” Yeonjun started to explain, not paying attention to the way Beomgyu’s jaw fell open at the new information. “Then we still talked sometimes when he came here too, but we fell out like three years ago or so. That’s before we got close.”

Beomgyu scrunched his nose up. Sure, he became friends with the senior only after meeting him a few times during detentions - that’s when Yeonjun started acting up in his fifth year after not seeing a chance of being chosen as a prefect. But how come he never heard about this?

“You never mentioned it!”

“In my defense, I’m friends with like half of the school, and you don’t see me mention every single one of them,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, eyeing the big clock at the tower. “Also you’re late for your class.”

There were still some questions left on his tongue, but Beomgyu chose to scream in frustration instead before he dashed away towards the castle. 

It’s not like Beomgyu is behind on his classes, but for some reasons, he just never had the knack for potions. All the procedures needed an extra meticulous hands and attention to details, and Beomgyu just didn’t have the patience to master it. 

That was enough to explain why his amortentia turned grey in color instead of bright pink like it supposed to. 

“I suppose it’s impossible to expect all of you to success on the first try of making this advanced level potion,” the professor said with a disappointed sigh before she tapped her wand on Beomgyu’s cauldron, causing the murky liquid to disappear. “However, one of you managed to produce a perfect, highly dangerous love potion!”

She swirled around to Soobin’s table, gesturing for the rest of the students to gather around it to take a peek into the successful potion. Soobin rubbed his nape awkwardly, not used to getting so much attention. 

“The best way of testing the effectiveness of this potion is to have someone drink it, but as we can’t possibly afford that… Mr. Choi! Tell me what you know about testing it from the smell.”

Soobin flinched a little when the professor looked at him, but quickly answered. “A successfully brewed Amortentia would smell like what the person likes. For example, the room has been smelling like a bakery, peach, and fabric softener for me… but it’s different for everyone else.”

“Perfect! Can you explain why this potion is classified as highly dangerous?”

“Despite the name, Amortentia doesn’t cause real love. It only causes temporary infatuation and obsession to the drinker, and no one deserves that.”

“Take 10 points for Hufflepuff!” The professor said, seemingly satisfied as she walked back to her desk. “For everyone who failed to make their potion, write two rolls of parchment about the danger of amortentia, with proper citation and known cases. Also, please get rid of your potion before anyone gets hurt.

“For Mr. Choi Soobin, please store your Amortentia in a vial and give it to me after class. The potion is not leaving the room with you kids, do you hear me?”

Beomgyu is barely listening anymore as he inched closer to Soobin’s desk instead just like his other classmates. He caught a sniff of the sweet colored potion. It smells like home and mint chocolate ice cream. The potion must be a success, then. Why does Choi Soobin have to be so good at everything?

“What happened to your neck, Soob?” 

“Ah, I got snipped by a baby Venomous Tentacula earlier. It’s just itchy, but kinda burns? I can ask for a boil-cure from Taehyun since they’re recently making them in class, though,” Soobin said with a grimace as his seatmate checked the burn on his nape. 

Instantly, an idea popped up in Beomgyu’s head, and being the impulsive one of the Choi duo, he didn’t think much when he spoke up. 

“I can make it for you!” 

Soobin turned his gaze towards him, surprised at first as seen from his raised brows, but he didn’t voice it and smiled instead. “Wouldn’t it be troubling you? I think Taehyun must have some left-”

“It’s fine! I don’t like feeling indebted and I want to thank you for last night anyway.”

“What happened last night?” Eunwoo chimed in from Soobin’s side, curiously watching the exchange.

As Soobin parted his lips to answer, Beomgyu shot him a threatening look. “Uuh, I helped him with something? It’s really no big deal though!”

“It is! I’ll give it to you at dinner, okay?” Beomgyu smiled brightly at him, which might be convincing enough since Soobin was nodding slowly. “Oh, the professor is leaving. You should probably go after her. I’ll help you clean these up too.”

If Soobin was confused, he didn’t voice it, thankfully. The male just agreed as Beomgyu shoved his bag to his chest and pushed him towards the exit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lot of whacking happening here... and beomgyu's one sided feud that will cause the next problem c:
> 
> I should also mention that this thing was inspired by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match in Book 3, which explains the similar outcome of the match, even though the rivalry is nothing alike, as well as the rest of the story!


	3. beomgyu's amortentia

Beomgyu stared at the tiny vial in his hand. He had purposely chosen a dark colored vial, masking the color of the potion that supposedly meant to be a Boil-Cure potion he owed to Soobin. With this little, harmless prank, he could at least feel a little better about losing the match and showing his embarrassing side to Choi Soobin.

If it cost his pride that night, Soobin deserved to go through the same thing.

When he drank this Amortentia, he would most definitely make a fool of himself trying to confess his love to a random classmate. The worst thing of all, it would be the potion that he made by himself. This plan was so wonderful and foolproof that Beomgyu almost gave himself a medal for the scheme.

Thinking about it alone already made his mood a thousand times better.

“Hey! I’ve been looking for you!” he said a little too cheerfully when he spotted the tall guy eating alone at his house’s table.

Soobin flinched, blinking a few times when he spotted him before realization filled his face and he smiled in the friendly way of his that Beomgyu always thought to be a fake.

“I didn’t think you’d really do it.”

“It’s a token of friendship! Also, I need to make sure that you won’t tell anyone about…” he grimaced, thinking about what happened just the night before. “That night which totally did not happen.”

“I’d still keep it a secret even without this, but thank you,” Soobin took the vial from him, smiling.

“It’s fine, really. Drink the whole thing in one go cause it tastes nasty!”

“Will do.”

Beomgyu’s heart took a leap, and he had to do his best not to break into his nasty smile until he waved goodbye at his ‘new friend’ and ran back to his common room.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been that happy, probably toned down the excitement a little. That way it wouldn’t be crushing him this much to find out that maybe his plan wasn’t as foolproof as he thought.

The thought occurred to him the following morning, when he found himself cornered by a particular Hufflepuff right in front of his Transfiguration classroom. It had to be right among his house mates. His first thought was that Soobin found out about it and was going to confront him – which would result in public embarrassment and detention.

What happened next mortified him more than his expectation.

“Do you want to hang out later? We can sneak into the kitchen and have all the sweets we want.”

 _Wait, what?_ Beomgyu thought warily, shrinking under Soobin’s glare as the male stepped closer. What if it was a scheme to get him away from his friends? He would probably win in a duel, but a physical fight? That body slam he got during their Quidditch match was enough proof that Soobin could take him out easily.

“S-sounds nice, thanks for the offer, but I-” 

His brain short circuited for a second when Soobin leaned even closer, invading his personal space until all he could see and smell was Choi Soobin. He could feel the warm breaths against his earlobe when the male whispered.

“I’ve been thinking about you.”

_What. The. Fuck?_

It took him a few seconds to comprehend the words and step back with his eyes wide. His face must be all red now, especially at the way Soobin smiled so sweetly at him. His gaze soft and comforting and it held something Beomgyu would describe as… longing.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s happening. The possibility of it being real paralyzed Beomgyu in his spot, even as his friends broke into chaos around them, peeking curiously and whistling at them.

Before he could say anything in return, Soobin had stepped away, a sheepish smile on his lips. “Talk to you later, Beom!”

No, no, no. Not a chance. Beomgyu screamed mentally, jumping at the touch of Soobin’s palm on his chest before the male wriggled his way through the crowd of students around them. He could see a decorated paper sticking to his chest, snatched by one of his curious classmates.

“Ooh, Beom got a boyfriend!” Woosung announced to the others, earning more curious murmurs and a few cheers. “Bold lad, he is. Dating the enemy!”

“I’M NOT DATING HIM!” Beomgyu yelled, snatching the paper from his friend before he ran to enter the classroom. A faint laughter could still be heard when he passed the other students, but he didn’t care much about it because he was in a more serious situation right now.

His prank just backfired on him.

Sometimes Beomgyu hated his housemates for being as loud and nosy as he was. The incident happening outside of the Transfiguration class was all they talked about for half the day, and he was only lucky for his friends’ short attention span that they forgot about the matter real soon. But not if a certain Choi Soobin showed up to ruin his day again. 

Another thing that he didn’t take into account was the appearance of his Slytherin best friend who apparently had heard everything about it. Judging by how big and annoying his grin was when he reached Gryffindor’s table during lunch.

“Say something and I might throw my chicken at you.”

“I don’t need to say anything anyway,” the elder casually took a vacant seat next to him, making himself comfortable among the red tied students. “Aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with Soobin?”

“No??”

“He’s looking this way.”

Beomgyu whipped his gaze towards the Hufflepuff table, catching a sight of the tall male who instantly smiled at him. Yeonjun took a chance to grope around his uniform while he was distracted.

“What the hell!”

“Found it!” Yeonjun cheered as he pulled a piece of parchment folded into a tiny piece. He held it away while his free hand held Beomgyu by his head to keep him away. “‘You look cute today’. Damn! I didn’t know Soobin had this in him.”

Dropping the fight, Beomgyu sunk back on his seat with a defeated groan, covering his face with both his hands. “I have the biggest regret right now.”

“Why? Because you’re supposed to have lunch with the lover boy?”

“No!” Beomgyu shot up on his seat, glaring at the elder who seemed to have the time of his life. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Usually when you said this, about 10 people already know about it.”

“This is for real now! Really really top secret, and nobody can find out about it.”

Perhaps it’s the pensive face that Yeonjun had never seen on the younger that caused him to agree when Beomgyu pulled him closer to whisper into his ear. What he heard, however, was absolutely worth it. 

“You. did. not.”

“I did exactly that!”

“You really made Soobin drink _that_?”

Beomgyu dragged his hand down his face, instantly regretting his decision to confide in his best friend. “Yes, unfortunately.”

“No like, why would you do it? What’s in for you?” Yeonjun questioned. Curious, yet the annoying grin never left his lips. 

“I don’t know! I thought he’d just fall for any of his housemates or maybe that Kai guy since they’re always together, but I’ve been thinking about it and maybe I was the last person he saw before he drank the potion? Would it work that way?”

Yeonjun grew silent for a bit as he pondered over it, but his smile quickly came back as he waved it off. “Well, as long as it works! Even better than the initial plan!”

“What the heck? You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“No, you deserved it since you tried to poison someone as nice as Soobin. It’s karma, I’m telling you,” Yeonjun said just before he dashed away from the table as Beomgyu threw a half-eaten chicken leg at him. 

It earned him a disapproving glare from his house ghost, and a chill that went through his body as Nearly Headless Nick swooshed past him. ol

“God. Why is everything not going right today?”

Unfortunately for him, it was not the only day everything didn’t go right. He was not sure how long the potion lasted, but Soobin was still chasing him around the following day, to the point that he had to detach himself from the rest of his house to not embarrass himself further.

That gave Soobin more openings to approach him.

“Seems like we see each other a lot today,” he said as he stood next to Beomgyu during their shared Herbology class. “It’s meant to be.”

Beomgyu would have put a jinx on himself right there if only it was not for the class starting.

The only thing about this debacle that’s positive was how Soobin apparently still retained his respectful manner, even when he was supposed to be ‘crazy in love’ with him. He never crossed any lines or did anything Beomgyu didn’t approve of. Aside from harmless pick-up lines, the guy was totally respectful.

It irritated him more that he still couldn’t find anything to justify his hate for Choi Soobin.

“Here, I’ll take the plant,” he said, already had his dragonhide gloves on and ready to gather the sap from the Venomous Tentacular plan they were dealing with. “Just be ready to zap it if it looks like it’s going to bite me.”

The plant was almost fully grown, so the bite would be more dangerous than when Soobin had it the other day.

“It’s like you’re trusting me with your life,” he commented, getting his wand ready anyway.

Soobin laughed. “You always get the best grade when it comes to charms, so I won’t doubt it.”

He arched his brow, but questioned it no further as he watched Soobin’s deft hands handled the plant, snipping on the leaves and gathering the sap in some vials. At several occasions did Beomgyu managed to cast his severing charm to stun the flailing plant, yelling and cursing every now and then when the vein snapped at his way instead before growing pliant.

“This is actually fun!” he concluded after defeating several disobedient veins. “I can attack things without scoring a detention!”

“You’re really… really weird,” Soobin said in amusement, still struggling with the vials, but with a more relaxed face on his face now.

At the normality of this moment, it felt almost like they were actually good friends. There was no more lovesick gaze thrown his way or any pick-up lines during the double herbology period, and it was almost like Soobin was willingly working with him without the influence of the love potion.

“We made a good team, surprisingly,” the male announced once they wrapped things up, safe from the tentacular whose veins were mainly stunned by Beomgyu.

“You wish, Hufflepuff,” Beomgyu retorted playfully. “I could use you for Herbology classes though.”

“You can use me anytime.”

He looked up at that, catching Soobin’s gaze on him again. The guy had this way of staring that could either intimidate or melt his target, and Beomgyu regretted that it leaned more on the second option for him. Judging from the thump in his chest.

“Don’t kid me…”

Soobin broke into a smile. “Just give me a kiss in return, will you?”

He almost forgot the fact that Soobin was still under the influence of the love potion and that he couldn’t see his actions as genuine ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm about to do daily updates at this point-


	4. soobin's amortentia

Beomgyu’s plan really did backfire on him, but not in the way he expected.

The night where it happened, there were only a few people left at the Great Hall just after Beomgyu left the place. Soobin was still sitting at his house table with a tiny dark colored vial in his hand. Deep in thought. 

It was only when Taehyun came over and sat down next to him that he perked up, smiling at the Ravenclaw.

“Did you bring it?”

“Yeah. How did you know I’d keep spares in my drawers, though?” the younger questioned.

“You’ve been doing it for years,” Soobin smiled, then turned around on his seat when Taehyun opened his own vial, showing his nape to the younger. “Besides, I can’t trust anyone else when it comes to potions.”

“You’re giving me too much credits, hyung. Although that’s indeed the truth.”

Soobin scoffed at that, but soon hissed when he felt the liquid hitting the irritated skin, though it cooled down soon enough and he could finally breathe in relief. 

“It’s the truth, though. Someone gave me a boil-cure potion, but it’s a little off,” Soobin said as he turned to face the younger again, showing the vial he just got from Beomgyu. “He said I should drink the potion? Who even drinks boil-cure potions?”

Taehyun looked amused, but he took the vial from Soobin to sniff the content. His smile only grew when he caught a sniff of the pink smoke. 

“Is this given by one of your classmates? The one who’s been crushing on you?”

“No!”

“Only a sixth year could make an Amortentia!” 

“So I’m not wrong?” Soobin gasped, eyes bulging. “I think that’s mine, though. Since the whole class failed to make it.”

“Who gave this to you anyway? What kind of dumbass would think that you’d mistake an Amortentia you made by yourself with a Boil-cure potion?” Taehyun questioned, putting the cap back on the vial with a scrunch of his nose. “Gross.”

“Hey it’s supposed to smell of something that you like!”

“I like the person and not the smell,” Taehyun said simply, lifting a hand before Soobin could question him some more. “So, who gave it to you?”

“Choi Beomgyu.”

Taehyun arched a brow. “Gryffindor sixth year, dirty blond hair, short, loud as heck?”

“That’s him,” Soobin nodded. “Why would he want me to fall for him anyway?”

“Hyung… you know that if you drank this, you’d just be obsessed with me, right? I’m the person you see when you drink it,” Taehyun said, snorting when he saw Soobin blink at him cluelessly. “It’s just a bad prank, and you can score him a detention if you reported this.”

“But…”

“But you won’t do it.”

Soobin sighed, messing up his hair with a hand. “Yeah, it doesn’t seem right. Besides, he was hurt because of me.”

“No, you won’t do it because you’re going to get back at him for this in another way” Taehyun said, and as Soobin looked at him again, he could see that he did not really like the expression in the younger’s face right now. “Kai would love this.”

The boil in his nape disappeared when Soobin woke up in the morning, but he was irritated by something else instead. This something came in the form of a certain Huening Kai sticking to him like a gum after Taehyun filled him in on ‘their’ plan. 

“Come on, hyung. It’s a good idea to make him taste his own medicine!” 

“Taehyun just wanted some entertainment because you guys are stressing for your OWLs,” Soobin protested, trying to ignore Kai who went all the way to follow him to class when his own class was on another side of the castle. 

“You owe Taehyun for this, remember? What happened to being loyal? An eye for an eye!” Kai took a long stride to stand right in front of him, blocking his way. “He’s right here anyway, your twelve o’clock. Time for show!”

Soobin frowned, but understood quickly as he caught the sight of a group of Gryffindors in the corridor. Probably waiting for their Transfiguration class. 

“I really need to get to class!” he desperately tried to get out of it, not liking the smile that Kai sported on his face. 

“You better hurry, then!”

With a light push, Soobin was sent into the pack of lions, walking his way in until he came face to face with Beomgyu. The blonde looked surprised at first, then a little confused. That’s when Soobin knew that there’s no going back from this ‘mission’ Taehyun had sent him for. 

“Hi there, I didn’t get to thank you yesterday,” Soobin said with a sheepish smile on his lips. 

Beomgyu looked at him with wide eyes, dumbfounded. “Uh, you’re welcome?”

“And that’s like, very nice of you. Do you want to hang out later? We can sneak into the kitchen and have all the sweets we want.” Soobin asked, slowly inching closer while holding the other’s gaze in his.

“S-sounds nice, thanks for the offer, but I-” 

Before the rejection could slip past his lips, Soobin tilted his head to whisper into Beomgyu’s ear, making sure that only the two of them could hear his words and not the other Gryffindors.

“I’ve been thinking about you.”

Beomgyu stepped back to draw some distance between them, eyes wide as saucers.

Seeing as Beomgyu turned out to be the nervous one here, Soobin could feel his own dissipate into the air. He might be enjoying this too much, how the shorter male was stumbling to form words and avoiding his gaze. How his cheeks were colored a pretty shade of pink. 

So he stepped forward to cage him against the wall. He could hear whistles from the other boys around them and curious murmurs, but he only cared for the way Beomgyu looked like he could burst right there. 

“Talk to you later, Beom,” he smiled, taking out a prettily decorated piece of parchment from his pocket and stuck it on the front of Beomgyu’s shirt. 

He left the place with a smile, joining Hueningkai with a pinch on his side and only let the younger Hufflepuff laugh when they turned on the corner that led to his Charms class. 

-

“Beomgyu-ah, I love you.”

The poor boy looked like he could pass out anytime soon with how red his face was. But this time, he seemed to be at his limit already, as Beomgyu screamed from his ‘confession’. 

The bad part of it was that they were in a quiet corner of the library and soon, a book came flying from one of the shelves, whacking Beomgyu’s head with a loud thump. Soobin winced, but Beomgyu must have gotten it a lot since he barely reacted to it anymore. Or maybe he was still having a meltdown. 

So he kept going.

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Soobin had gotten a lot more confident in this. Over the last two days, he had dropped packs of chocolate Beomgyu’s way, flirted with him in front of his classmates (again), and asked for a kiss in return for helping the Gryffindor with his herbology task. This one was the killing point as suggested by his evil spawns of a friend. 

(“No way! That’s like playing with his heart!” Soobin had opposed to it at first.

“But he pulled a prank because he hated you! There’s no way he’d accept you-- no offense, hyung,” Taehyun said logically, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose as if he was presenting something important. “It’d just make him panic, then he’d confess his sins.”

“If I had drunk the potion, the effect would already worn off since yesterday anyway. Why would he still fall for it?”

Taehyun scoffed. “If you hadn’t noticed, hyung, Choi Beomgyu is a potion dumbass. Do you think he’d know?”)

Now, seeing how much Beomgyu was panicking, Soobin agreed that Taehyun might have made a good point. If only it wasn’t for the fact that the guy started this problem, Soobin would have felt bad for him. 

“Look… I respect your feelings, but can we wait for like… two, three days? Please? I haven’t been in a relationship for a while.”

Soobin bit his lip to contain the urge to laugh, but tried his best to look hurt instead. “You don’t like me?”

“No! It’s not that-”

“So you like me?” 

“I MEAN,” Beomgyu started, clamping his hands over his mouth as he noticed that he was being too loud again. “You’ll know in two days, okay? See you around!”

It was an upper hand to be smaller in size in this situation, as Beomgyu could easily slip under Soobin’s caging hand and ran away from the textbook corner of the library. Only then could Soobin break into a smile, shaking his head.

“Cute.”

And it seemed like he had been saying that a lot these past two days, since Hueningkai eventually got fed up of it. 

“Oh my god, just date already?” he slammed his book shut and pushed it over to Soobin who was sitting across him. That effectively gathered the hyung’s attention, as he was supposed to be tutoring the poor boy. 

Instead, Kai had to watch as Soobin kept writing notes and making them fly as butterfly papers towards the Gryffindor table. So much for having a study session together. 

“What? You guys put me up into this,” Soobin frowned, offended.

“The confession was supposed to be the end of it, though?”

“But he didn’t fall for it and gave up like Taehyunie expected. Besides, I'm just telling him some Hogsmeade tricks.”

Kai stared at him impassively. “You’re telling him our secret tricks just like that. Are you sure you really didn’t drink that Amortentia?”

“I’m just being nice to a friend!” he replied defensively, then pursing his lips. “Though technically he’s not a friend. An enemy? Why am I being nice to an enemy again-”

“It’s just you, hyungie. Always so nice to everyone,” Kai sighed. “Let’s just end this prank, okay? No more flirting or embarrassing that guy anymore.”

“Is Hueningie jealous that I’m giving my attention to someone else?” he teased.

“No! I know I’m your number one anyway,” he trailed off, then kept going when he saw Soobin’s curious look to what he had in mind. “It’s just that he’s Yeonjun hyung’s best friend.”

Ah. _That_.

Soobin bit his lip. A hint of grimace made it to his face for a split second before he masked it up again with a smile, a hand reaching out across the table to fondly ruffle Kai’s hair. 

“Don’t worry too much, okay? I’m going to stop. Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 1st anniversary :(((   
> I love txt so much


	5. hogsmeade

Gryffindor easily won the next match against Ravenclaw, and thanks to that, Beomgyu felt a little better about his accident in the first match. Everything seemed to be back in his favor and eventually, a certain Hufflepuff had stopped giving him attention. Perhaps the potion had finally lost its effects. 

“I thought you’d spend the Hogsmeade trip with your boyfriend. Honeymoon phase has ended?” Woosung joked, throwing an arm around Beomgyu’s shoulder as they walked in a group along the street crowded with Hogwarts students.

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Yeah yeah, well, wouldn’t it be great if he was? Maybe he’d go easy on us next time we have a match,” chimed in Ryujin, who’s also in Gryffindor’s quidditch team, and apparently was still bitter about the first match. 

“They’re just graced by good luck, mostly. I bet Slytherin will drag them through the mud next match!” Woosung said eagerly. “Then we’ll have a chance to win the cup.”

“I can’t believe we’re wishing bad luck on Beom’s boyfriend’s team…” 

“He’s not-”

“Oh there he is!” Ryujin half-yelled once they entered Honeydukes, pointing to Soobin and his two friends. 

Beomgyu elbowed her side to make her stop pointing, in case Soobin noticed him and made things awkward again, but the Hufflepuff barely spared them a glance. There was a hint of recognition in Soobin’s eyes when their gazes locked, but just that. Soon, he was busy shoving more candies into his mini basket. 

This was what he wanted, right? Why would Beomgyu feel irritated by the lack of attention?

“Uh, trouble in paradise?” Woosung whispered from his side, and that’s Beomgyu’s cue to abandon his so-called friends to seek some peace. 

In the end, Beomgyu did not get candies for himself because Soobin and his friends just wouldn’t leave the candy shop. He ended up with a few trick boxes he bought from Zonko’s and a glass of butterbeer behind the bar of The Three Broomstick. The plan was to meet Yeonjun there so they can hang out, but apparently the hyung was still busy shopping clothes with his housemates. 

Soobin had passed him a note a few days ago when they talked about hogsmeade trip, giving him tips on how to get your butterbeer taste sweeter. The butterfly shaped paper was on the table with the male’s handwriting scribbled on top. 

“Did you get the extra moondew and mallowsweet like I suggested?” 

The voice from behind him had Beomgyu jumping on his seat, quickly grabbing the paper on the table and crumpling it in his fist. Before he could turn his head, Soobin already took a seat next to him. 

“Yeah, she looked kinda irritated that I knew of her secret recipe, though. How did you even figure it out?”

Soobin brought a finger to his lips, eyes twinkling with mischief. “I have my ways.”

Shaking his head, Beomgyu dropped his gaze back to his half-finished butterbeer, watching the foam on top of the golden liquid. Soobin had helped himself to a glass to his own once it was served in front of him, thanking the madame with the sweet friendly voice of him. Even the shop owners were whipped for the Hufflepuff’s charm just like the professors. 

“You…” Beomgyu decided to speak when they were alone again, filling the awkward silence between their shoulders. “You’re not talking to me because of the confession, right?”

“Huh, what confession?” Soobin tilted his head to a side, licking a white strip of foam from his upper lip. 

“N-nevermind!” 

Despite dropping the topic, Beomgyu couldn’t help but thinking about it. Did the guy just forget everything that happened during the whole love potion debacle? Maybe he forgot everything about flirting with Beomgyu too, and they’re now just a couple of classmates drinking together. That sounded like a plausible theory. 

He hurriedly took a big gulp of the butterbeer, suddenly feeling the urge to finish everything and flee from the place. 

“Yah, Choi Beomgyu, look over here,” Soobin called out. Why is he still here?

“Where are your friends?” Beomgyu asked, but complied as he turned his head to look at the male again. “Shouldn’t you be--”

The question was stuck on the tip of his tongue as he felt the warmth of Soobin’s hand touching his cheek, followed by a swipe of thumb over his lips that stole the words from his mouth. 

“They’re at Zonko’s, I think. I already got all the sweets I wanted so…”

He couldn’t even process whatever Soobin was saying at the moment. His brain short-circuited for a moment and the next thing he saw was a hint of foam on Soobin’s thumb, gathered from his lips. Beomgyu, still without a fully functioning brain, leaned into the touch on his cheek and let his tongue poke out to lick the thumb clean of the foam. 

Now. That’s what you call awkward. 

Beomgyu would have screamed again at his own idiocy if only it was not for an intervention from Soobin’s friends coming into the pub. At the call of his name, Soobin dropped his hand, still as surprised as Beomgyu was for what happened just a moment ago. 

“Oh, and we were worried that you’d be bored out of your mind,” the other Hufflepuff boy, Hueningkai, commented as he reached their seats. 

“Are ya’ll dating for real now?” the Ravenclaw chimed in. 

That’s Beomgyu’s cue to turn his back towards them and finish the rest of his drink quickly. Time to do what he does best: running away.

“I was talking to Beomgyu here since you guys took so long! What have you got there, Taehyun?” it’s obvious that Soobin was trying to switch the topic, but Taehyun hid the box he got from Zonko’s inside his totebag. 

“And I thought you two would hate each other or something after that confession.”

Beomgyu choked on the last mouthful of his drink. 

“Tae-”

“Honestly, how did you get your OWL without knowing how to apply boil-cure potion? Did you absolutely have no clue that it was not for oral consumption?”

He didn’t need a jab from a 5th year about his potion skills, especially since he was never interested in getting O for his Potions OWL. But wait. 

What?

“Uhm, Taehyun. I forgot to tell you how that final scheme went,” Hueningkai said carefully, tugging on Taehyun’s sweater to get his attention. He suddenly looked nervous unlike his gloomy expression when he came into the pub. “Since he got no confession, Soobin hyung decided to just call it quits.”

“Hold on. Are you guys implying that Soobin here never drank that potion I gave him?” Beomgyu asked frantically, slamming his empty glass down on the bar table. 

Soobin looked nervous for once, averting his gaze and rubbing the side of his neck. Meanwhile, Taehyun only stood there with realization slowly dawning on his face - finally connecting the dots. Only Hueningkai was ready to answer his questions. Bless him. 

“Sorry sunbaenim, no offense, but you’re looking at two of the best potions students in this school- and it’s not me.”

It took another moment for all the puzzles to click into pieces in Beomgyu’s head, and once they did, he could only stare at the other Hufflepuff who was still trying his hardest to avoid his gaze. 

“So you tricked me.”

“In my defense, it was you who tried to trick me first? What if I had really drunk the Amortentia? Do you know the consequences of that?” Soobin sounded exasperated, and he really made good points there, but Beomgyu couldn’t hear them with a sound mind. 

All he could think about was that he got all flustered over Soobin’s actions, when all of them were only done to trick him back. 

“You tricked me! That’s how the potion lasted for so long!” 

“It was supposed to lose its effect after 24 hours. I thought you might figure it out-”

“Oh my god, what the hell, Choi Soobin?” he finally did yell now, watching as Soobin flinch and his friends frown at his action. 

“You were the one who wanted to make me drink the potion! So I’m just giving you what you wanted?” Soobin said defensively, but it was proven not to be a good idea as Beomgyu was still fuming, ready to jump on him anytime soon.

Perhaps it’d been better that way, but instead, he spat bitterly.

“Now I get why Yeonjun hyung could never love you.”

That’s low. 

Even he knew that deep in his heart as he saw something break in Soobin’s eyes. But he was too consumed by his anger and shame to feel an ounce of guilt about it. Hueningkai looked ready to throw himself at him, when he hopped off his chair, marching off the pub and pulling Yeonjun who was standing there stunned by the doorway along with him. 

==

Hueningkai was the only one still fuming by the time they all walked back to the castle. Soobin had to listen to him talk about Choi Beomgyu while he popped some choco balls into his mouth. Sure, it bothered him to hear those words from Yeonjun’s best friend, but his friend seemed to be angrier than him, and it made him feel better. 

“Can we stop talking about him? I feel like we never had a single Beomgyu-free talk lately,” Taehyun finally said after just quietly listening.

“It was your fault that this happened anyway,” Kai mumbled, earning a kick on his shin from the shorter guy. 

“You guys never told me anything! Besides, isn’t it better for him to know? What if Soobin hyung actually got him to accept his confession?” 

“Which is not a surprise because Soobin hyung is wonderful and everyone would want to date him!”

“Not the point,” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Why did we even do this stupid game?”

“It was your idea, “Soobin reminded him. 

“Well, whatever. Serves him right anyway, right? Now you can focus on beating his ass for the quidditch cup.”

Kai actually laughed for the first time since the incident happened in the pub. “You’re still bitter about losing to Gryffindor, huh?”

Taehyun ignored him, choosing to stick to Soobin’s side instead. 

“You have to beat Slytherin! Or else they’ll have the chance to snatch the cup, since the score difference is not that much.” 

“You thought I haven’t been stressing about that already?” Soobin groaned, thinking about his responsibility as a captain and the fact that he had been slacking on it due to his assignments and prefects duties. 

“I have faith in your team, though-”

“Thank you.”

“there might be an attempt to sabotage,” Taehyun said thoughtfully, probably reminded of the Vampyr Mosps from last time. It’s good that Soobin had researched about those bugs already in case they used the same trick for the following match. “You see, we have Slytherins and Gryffindors against you guys, hoping that your house would lose the next match. They never make a pleasant combination when it comes to dirty ideas.”

“Yeonjun hyung would never do that.”

Taehyun groaned in exasperation. “Yeonjun hyung is not even in the quidditch team. Just… be careful!” he added thoughtfully at last, just before he had to wave the two Hufflepuffs goodbye as he had to separate way to go to the Ravenclaw common room in the tower. 

Without the talks of Beomgyu and expressions of anger, the walks towards their common room turned quiet. Worse of it, Soobin knew what’s going on in Kai’s head, judging from the sneaky glances he gave and the worried nibble of lip. 

“I’m okay, Hueningie,” he said at last, throwing his arm around the younger’s shoulder and tugged him close to his side. Kai had grown taller over the last year and it got harder to cuddle him like this, but he still acted just like the little Hueningkai he knew from the first time they met during freshman year and Soobin appreciated this particular constant in his life.. 

“No you’re not. I know you’re still sad about Yeonjun hyung sometimes, and that guy just had to rub it in your face--”

Soobin tapped his lips with his hand to shut him up before he could rage about the Beomgyu incident again. 

“I was an ass too, anyway. We’re both at fault here and I deserved at least that much,” Soobin said, giving the latter a threatening look when Kai was about to complain again. “Let’s just drop this, okay? It’s nothing more than a quidditch feud. What’s new?”

“Fine…” Hueningkai said with a sigh and a knowing smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter with an actual ending for once! thoughts so far??


	6. yeonjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: one-sided soobin/yeonjun??

Yeonjun was Soobin’s favorite person ever. 

Ever since he was a little kid, he always looked up to the elder, following him around and getting into troubles with his parents because of Yeonjun’s rebellious tendency. The elder would protect him most of the time, letting little Soobin hide behind him when their mothers yelled at them and threatened to zap their little butts. 

Soobin would look at him with eyes full of stars, and would probably trust him with his life. 

He cried for the first few days after Yeonjun went to Hogwarts, spending the rest of that year waiting for his own letter. He even wished that he would be sorted into the same house just so he could spend more time together with the Slytherin boy, though it was proven to be impossible no matter how hard he begged the sorting hat.

Even though they didn’t spend as much time together as when they were back at home, Soobin still cherished being in Hogwarts around Yeonjun. Despite having so many friends around him, Yeonjun would always spare time to talk to him and even tutor him with some spells that he struggled with.. 

It’s only as he got to the third year that Soobin figured out his little admiration had grown into something bigger. 

His friends had started to talk about having crushes, some even confessed to Soobin, wanting them to date. He didn’t even know anything about dating, but all Soobin wanted to do was to be with Yeonjun.

“Yeonjun hyung, I think I have a crush on you,” he had confessed without thinking much about it. All his life, he had gotten used to not keeping any secret from the latter, and this one was no exception. 

“Me? You like  _ me? _ A loser compared to you? Wait, how--”

“Is that so surprising? I’ve always liked you since forever.” 

He didn’t even know what to expect, maybe that surprised response as Yeonjun tried to find the right words. Yet he never imagined seeing it followed by something so sad like the smile on Yeonjun’s lips.

“You like me as a brother, Soob,” he said, putting an end to the conversation that way. 

The next day, after sleeping up late to think about it, Soobin decided that he did not like Yeonjun just as a brother. It’s easy for Yeonjun to think that way since he had always wanted a little brother, but Soobin had grown taller and he didn’t act like a kid that should be protected anymore. He believed that things had turned different between them. 

When he told Yeonjun all of that, Yeonjun took a look at him for a little too long, making him squirm on his feet until the elder stepped forward. 

Yeonjun grabbed him by his yellow striped tie, pulling him down and pressing a chaste peck on his lips. It lasted way too quick for Soobin to comprehend, making him stutter his words after that and gape at the elder. But it’s not what he hoped to happen from confessing, either. 

“You feel that?” Yeonjun asked. “The butterflies? Everything? I don’t think you could feel all of that from a kiss with  _ me _ , Soobin-ah. But that will happen when you find someone you actually like, and not as a brother.” 

There were no butterflies, but Soobin surely felt something. Hope bloomed in his chest until it was crushed by Yeonjun’s words, and at the realization that there was not an ounce of feelings he could trace from the kiss. Yeonjun didn’t like him in that way.

“You like someone else, don’t you?” 

At this question, Yeonjun choked. “How--”

“Is it a fellow Slytherin?” 

“Well… yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this stuff.” 

Soobin sighed, then smiled at the elder. There was a pain in his chest, lingering whenever he saw the elder for years after his confession; but still, he knew that he’d never be able to hate the male. 

-

After leaving Kai in the dorm and changing back into his robe, Soobin waltzed back out of the warm common room to do his prefect duties. The moment the barrel door swung close behind him, he regretted his life decision. 

“Hi? Spare some time for your hyung?” It's Yeonjun, standing there in his casual clothing and looking as perfect as he always is. “If our little prefect got some time, that’s it.”

That’s how they ended up sitting on a secluded corner of the kitchen, with Soobin watching house elves working hard to cook food using their magic and Yeonjun stealing some of the said food to snack on. It felt like ages since the last time they had a talk with just the two of them, and Soobin just didn’t have the energy to feel emotional after the whole ordeal today. 

“Are you here to scold me about Beomgyu?”

Yeonjun made a confused noise around the mouthful of bread he had stuffed into his cheek. Eventually it dawned in his face and he scoffed a laugh, chewing quickly so he could answer. 

“Why would I? He’s dumb, and you gave him what he deserved,” he said. “Do you know that he’d been stalking you for two weeks prior to the match to know your weakness?”

The little bit of information made Soobin gape incredulously at the elder, but finally laughed at how absurd it was. How would one find his weakness in the field by watching him outside of the field?

“That’s a relief. I thought since he is, y’know, your best friend, you’d be more protective of him.”

Yeonjun finally dropped his attention from his snacks for a moment, shifting his position to look at Soobin. 

“You do know that I care about you too, right? I didn’t want us to fall out.”

Something tightened in Soobin’s throat at the implication. 

Of course it was his fault that it happened. If only he would just be content being friends with the hyung and not go all the way to confessing, hoping that Yeonjun would feel the same, they would still be close friends even now. 

Yeonjun noticed the dejection in his face and quickly added. “Fuck, I didn’t mean that- I mean, you know… argh!”

The frustration in Yeonjun’s voice upon failing to convey his thoughts made Soobin laugh. This happened back then too when Soobin confessed his feelings. Yeonjun was just that nice, never wanted to hurt his feelings while not leading him on, too. Yeonjun didn’t even change about the whole failed confession, it’s just Soobin and his need to stay away from the elder in hope to move on. 

“I know, I know.”

The Slytherin sighed in relief. “Don’t scare me like that. Anyway, I was thinking that what you did might not be under the influence of Amortentia, at least not the whole thing. Not everyone is as potion dumb as Beomgyu, you see. I knew that it was fishy when you were still on it for days.”

“And you thought I might actually be in love with Beomgyu?” Soobin suggested, an amused smile twisting his lips up.

“Just a thought? but I also get that he might have gone too far earlier.”

Soobin bit his lower lip as he recalled the scene in The Three Broomstick. Yeonjun didn’t say anything to revoke Beomgyu’s statement, and he was there, watching them fight. Just how much had they discussed about him and his silly little crush on the Perfect Choi Yeonjun?

“I never told him, or anyone, about us,” Yeonjun said, as if reading his thoughts. “It was a private matter.”

“And how did he figure it out?”

“I just told him that we used to be close, the falling out and all, and he connected the dots after what he heard in your potion class,” he explained, then stopped with an awkward ruffle on his own hair. “The smell that you got from your Amortentia.”

“Oh God…” Soobin slapped a hand over his face, remembering that he literally told the whole class the scents that he associated with Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun just laughed at his pain, throwing an arm around his shoulder to gather him closer. It felt just like the old days, and maybe for once Soobin could confidently say that he did not feel any clench in his chest. 

“You see, he might do more dumb things after this, but Beomgyu is a good person,” Yeonjun sighed at last, offering him a playful smile. “Just don’t try to poison him or something if you get pissed off further.”

“I know…” 

Does he? Just how much of Choi Beomgyu did he actually know? They were never friends to begin with and everything was only going further downwards.

==

“You know, as a first year, I heard a lot of stories about how a student would get punished if they came into another house’s common room, or get caught by the staircases if they got as far as the dorm,” Yeonjun said with an expressionless face, standing by the side of his bed and staring down at the unwelcomed guest in his bed. “So, how the fuck are you still safe after napping here?” 

Beomgyu rolled over in the now-messy covers of Yeonjun’s bed. The emerald decoration of the room clashed with the bright red sweater he was wearing. No matter how you look at it, he looked out of place in Slytherin’s common room. 

“I can’t believe after spending almost 7 years here, you’re still scared by some make-believe rules the professors invented on a whim.”

“Some rules are made for a reason. This one is particularly useful to keep the likes of you from messing up my bed,” Yeonjun said, smacking his friend with a pillow before he jumped in to join in his bed. 

“Are you really going to kick me out? Even when I’m having a bad day?” Beomgyu pouted, putting on his best act with the whole puppy eyes and quivering lips. That only earned him another smack in the face.

“You hang out here even when you’re not sad anyway. Also, you went too far back then, using me for your silly romance feud.”

Now, that’s offensive.

“He deserved it! It’s not even romance since he faked the whole thing, after making me feel bad for my attempt to poison him,” Beomgyu said, fired up again now after the nap cooled him down earlier. “He’s the WORST, okay? Why do people even like him?”

“Even you admitted that you tried to poison him. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that your plan backfired.”

“Except you know better, right?” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, while Beomgyu gave him an exasperated yell. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I’m not on anyone’s side. Both of you are dumbasses.”

“You’re only feeling bad for him because you broke his heart!”

“And you’re only mad that he lied because you fell for his advances!” 

Beomgyu gasped at that, unable to come up with another comeback. Apparently it also surprised the Slytherin, but it only lasted for a split second as Yeonjun soon smiled in an annoying way of his. 

“Absolutely not. Are you drunk? You didn’t even drink butterbeer-” it didn’t help that Beomgyu stuttered his complaints. 

“You got a feeling for him, right?” Yeonjun smirked.

“Yes, anger.”

“You’re only angry because it turned out to be fake-“ he feigned a gasp with that annoying expressive visual of his. “Oops, it was supposed to be fake from the beginning yet you still fell for him.”

“SHUT UP, I DID NOT!” Beomgyu screamed, earning an irritated hush from Yeonjun’s roommate a few beds away. His face was burning with either annoyance or embarrassment, but he was not liking it one bit. The more Yeonjun said it, the deeper the idea would be planted in his head and he couldn’t afford falling for Choi Soobin. His self-proclaimed biggest enemy at the moment. 

“What am I even friends with you?” he grumbled, getting up from bed after messing it up some more before exiting the dorm with Yeonjun’s laughter as a background music. 

This is why he should’ve just hung out with his fellow housemates. Even his mom advised him so. 

Slytherin’s common room is not even that cool. It had a chilly air because of its place in the dungeon, even though there’s a fireplace that flashed a warm blue fire. He would usually stop to admire the underwater view of the black lake, but he was still fuming as he marched straight to the exit. 

That was the plan, until someone called his name. “Choi Beomgyu?”

He froze, especially realizing just who it was. The Slytherin’s prefect, Seungho. As if the whole incident with Choi Soobin and his bickering with stupid Choi Yeonjun wasn’t enough to ruin his mood. 

“No worries, bro. I’m not going to take your points or anything. That ain’t cool,” the guy said in an overly friendly manner, throwing an arm around Beomgyu’s shoulder. “But only if you listen to a proposal of mine. You in?”

Beomgyu grimaced. Anything not to lose points from his house. 

  
  



	7. starlights

“Choi Beomgyu?”

Oh God, not again. Everytime someone called him by his full name, it never ended up well based on his experience these past week. So, pretending not to recognize the voice, Beomgyu kept marching down the corridor, climbing up the moving staircases two at a time. 

“Beomgyu, hey, we need to talk,” the owner of the voice, who was none other than Choi Soobin, caught up to him quickly. Bless his long legs. There’s no other way to run as he got cornered at a corner of the staircase, just right next to the Gryffindor common room’s entrance. 

For some reasons he always managed to set himself up in a very disadvantageous position.

“Need some help, young lion?” chimed in Fat Lady from the painting next to him, ready to swing open and provide him the escape he needed.

Before he could answer, Soobin had shot his so-called charming smile at the painting lady. “Don’t worry, ma’am, I just need to borrow the little lion for a moment here.”

“Suit yourself.”

Once the lady was back to minding her own business, Soobin directed his attention back at Beomgyu, actually looking a tad nervous for once.

“I want to say sorry,” Soobin said frantically, keeping his distance for once unlike when he was trying to flirt. Or fake flirt, whatever. “For the whole love potion scheme. I might not seem like it when we argued about it back then, but I regret it.”

Seeing that he spent the last few days hating Choi Soobin and painting him into a monster, Beomgyu did not know how to react initially. How could a monster stare at him with those pair of soft, worried eyes?

“It was… so shitty of you,” he managed to say. 

“I know. I’m so sorry.”

“And you’re a bad flirt.”

Soobin laughed at this. “So I’ve been told. Did you fall for it at least once, though?”

Okay, Choi Soobin is a monster.

“Whatever, you’re still my biggest enemy and one day I’m going to get you back for that one quidditch game,” he said instead, though the venom in his voice slowly dissipated upon seeing how Soobin’s face turned into a dejected one. “But we’re even, for the Amortentia prank.”

It surprised even Beomgyu that he could be so mature about this. If this had happened right after their fight, he would probably have pushed Soobin over the ledge of the stairs. Current Beomgyu had another thing in mind for a payback, after all. 

“Fair enough,” Soobin retained his bright smile. “I still wish that we can be friends, though. Since we actually managed to get some good talks and you’re a fun person.”

“I have a lot of friends unlike you.”

“I can see that! Hope to see you around, still. Don’t be a stranger!” 

Even his rude, snappy remarks were not enough to erase the friendly expression on Soobin’s face. It’s no wonder everyone always had only good things to say about the guy. Even with his very biased judgment, Beomgyu could only find one flaw. The flaw that Soobin (unfortunately) had to display right under his nose. 

A scrunch of paper sounded from the floor when Soobin stepped back to leave. They dropped their gazes, only to find a roll of parchment trapped beneath Soobin’s foot. 

“AH! That’s my astronomy homework!”

Soobin moved away quickly, caused by the panic in Beomgyu’s voice, and successfully stepped on another corner of the scroll with his other foot. Beomgyu could only watch in horror as it ripped in half.

“Huh, what’s happening- wait, I can fix this!” 

“No, you’ve done enough. And enough apologies for the day,” Beomgyu deadpanned, picking the ruined paper from the floor. “I can just charm it back into one piece.”

Soobin looked pained with guilt, staring down at the almost-finished star chart that Beomgyu had drawn for hours earlier during the day. It was a little dramatic of him to be upset when he just had to cast a simple repairing charm, but at least Soobin also thought that his anger was justified. 

“Let me make it up to you, okay? Come with me.”

Still upset, Beomgyu wanted nothing more than to get as far away as he could from the guy, but he was given no option the moment he was tugged along back towards the corridor. His protests along the way fell into a deaf ear.

Which was good, because he forgot why he was against it to begin with the moment they stepped into a classroom in the astronomy tower. 

“Prefect’s privilege. You can finish your chart here, okay? What’s the date?” Soobin asked, releasing Beomgyu’s hand as he walked further into the room with a night sky colored dome as a ceiling. 

Beomgyu told him the date, blushing and looking down onto his feet when Soobin shot him a curious look. “It was the first time I caught the snitch in an official quidditch match. The homework is to draw a star chart for a special day, so it fits.”

“Close your eyes.”

“Huh, what for?” Beomgyu frowned.

“Just do it before I change my mind,” answered the Hufflepuff, smiling in such a mysterious way that became the reason for Beomgyu's growing curiosity. He obliged and closed his eyes, followed by Soobin’s “Good boy.”

After what felt like too long, he opened his eyes to a picture of constellations drawn across the night colored dome. The classroom grew darker in a calming way, twinkling stars calling on him and making him smile. 

“Now, let’s fix your paper so you can finish drawing your chart,” Soobin said, gesturing to him to sit on the floor. “You can even give me a recap of the match while you’re at it.”

There’s no denying that Choi Soobin was too nice for his own good. And the worst thing of all, Beomgyu had agreed to do something that may cause harm for the guy. 

“Soobin,” he said as he took a seat next to the Hufflepuff, watching him quickly fix the ripped paper with a wave of his wand and a whispered spell. “I’m sorry about what I said back then… about Yeonjun hyung.”

“It’s fine, hyung talked to me about it,” Soobin said, though not doing a good job in masking a sad smile that formed on his lips. 

Years of having a one-sided crush, and Beomgyu had heartlessly made fun of it out of spite. 

“How come that even after years, you’re still not over him?” he asked, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth when he realized how insensitive he sounded. 

Thankfully, Soobin didn’t seem to mind. He still looked sad, but more relaxed now as he leaned back onto his hands and stared up at the constellations. 

“Cause I don’t want to? Even after years, he’s still someone I admire the most, and nothing could change that,” he said with a smile, turning his head to look at Beomgyu who’s looking at him with a puzzled expression. “I’m okay with not dating him, though. It can’t be forced, right? I kissed him once, and both of us knew then that it’s not supposed to happen.”

All those words, and Beomgyu’s selective listening comprehension only caught one single detail. “Wait, what- you kissed-”

“It’s just a kiss,” Soobin laughed at the incredulity on his expression. A corner of his lips twisted up in what he recognized as the mischievous smile he did a lot during his Amortentia prank. “Do you want to try?”

It took all his strength for Beomgyu to not crumble into a flustered state, ignoring his claim instead as he turned his attention towards his star chart. Soobin’s annoying laugh ringing on his side. 

It was irritating, but Beomgyu found it more irritating that he didn’t hate the idea.

“What if I said yes?”

He could feel Soobin’s stare on him when he said that, and suddenly he’s more sensitive to the surroundings. The heat of Soobin’s thigh pressing against his next to him, and the deep exhale of Soobin’s breathing.

His gaze locked with Soobin’s own as he lifted his attention from the drawing. It’d only take one single movement, just to lean in and kiss the guy – see if Soobin would also think that it’s not supposed to happen like the way it was with Yeonjun. He only realized how absurd his line of thought was when he remembered that he’s supposed to hate Choi Soobin.

“Got you,” he said with a smirk, breaking whatever connection they have between their locked eyes and went back to drawing his star chart. “Like I’d want to kiss you.”

Soobin blinked a few times, as if snapping out from the same trance like he had. It made Beomgyu wonder if there was a contemplation inside that smarty brain of his to kiss him a moment ago. Then he laughed, soft voice tinkling in that dark room. 

“You’re lucky I hadn’t got to it,” he said, playing along. 

Beomgyu ignored the anxious thump in his chest, labelling it as fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I just need them to kiss already


	8. trickery

The last quidditch match before Christmas holiday would be Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. 

All the students were in a good mood because of the end of mid-term week and everyone seemed to be enjoying their breakfast. Everyone except Soobin, at least, who always came down with pre-match meltdown. 

“You’re going to do well, hyung. Slytherin’s lineups have been horrible for the past few years,” Hueningkai said, a little too cheerful for his liking. 

“You  _ have _ to do well. I charmed my scarf all for you,” Taehyun chimed in, casually sitting next to him with a hufflepuff scarf. He went all the way to change the color of his house scarf when he could just borrow one of Soobin’s. 

“You know anything can happen in those matches. What if I get attacked by those bugs again? I still have nightmares sometimes.”

Taehyun scoffed. “Stop trying to dumb yourself down just to excuse your anxiety. You know better than me that those Vampyr Mophs don’t like cold places. They won’t come out in winter.”

Soobin pursed his lips, finally accepting the plate of pancake that the younger had been trying to feed him. 

“You won’t even let me be nervous on my own term.”

Taehyun grinned in victory before turning his attention back to Hueningkai who was ready to have some muggle politics talks with him. As Soobin had no clue about what they were talking about, he only enjoyed his serving of sweet pancake and looked around the room until his gaze fell to the Gryffindor table. 

There was nothing interesting about it, except when Beomgyu caught his gaze and shot up from his seat to bounce his way towards him. 

“Ready to lose the match?” the blonde greeted with a grin. 

“Won’t have to get myself ready since we won’t lose,” he poked his tongue out at the latter. 

At that moment, he noticed that the fierce debate next to him had ceased into silence, only for him to turn to his friends and spotted them frowning at the exchange he had with Beomgyu. 

“What? We’re on good terms now,” Beomgyu said smugly to them. 

“Funny how I thought you’re here to cast a jinx on our hyung or something,” Taehyun said without sparing a glance at the Gryffindor. “Sounds like something a troublemaker would do.”

“Why should I bother? Soobin here can lose magnificently without my help.”

Soobin laughed. “I know you’re joking, but that makes me feel a little better, you know. Like everyone else would expect me to win, but someone actually expects me to lose. So I won’t feel too bad if I actually lost.”

“Ouch, he’s talking about us,” Hueningkai chimed in. 

“Totally. How ungrateful.”

Ignoring them, he took out a piece of ripped parchment from his uniform’s pocket, showing it to Beomgyu. It’s the note he got anonymously in a library the day before his first match as a captain, and unknowingly still kept as a memento until now..

“See? Messages like this give me less pressure too!” He showed the paper to Beomgyu. “So, thank you for your support!”

“I don’t know if you’re that nice or just… weird,” Beomgyu mumbled, eyeing the parchment until it disappeared back into his pocket. “Anyway, make sure your broom is in perfect condition! It’s windy.”

“I’m sure hyung’s broom is alright! It’s a Firebolt, you see.”

Soobin arched a brow. Taehyun was unusually talkative today. He usually just ignored his two Hufflepuff friends whenever they were talking to someone else. 

“I know. Still won’t be hurt to check,” Beomgyu shrugged. “It might be mixed up too, unless you keep it somewhere safe.”

“He also keeps it in a very special place, so it won’t be mixed up with other brooms and broke down from the friction,” Taehyun kept going. “That special prefect-only space. Where is it again?”

“That cupboard next to the owlery. Jeez, I told you not to mention it to anyone else…”

“Good for you,” Beomgyu said, his voice losing its playful tone as he stared at the three in displeasure. “Have a good day, Soobin.” 

Before Soobin could smile or say goodbye to him, Beomgyu already marched back to his own table, leaving him very puzzled. It’s not like he had any brain capacity to worry about anything else, not even the mysterious exchange between his two friends. 

“Suspicious… very suspicious…” Taehyun whispered to Kai. 

He decided that he could save the interrogation for the evening. For now, all that mattered was the match. 

“ _ Accio _ firebolt!” he tried for the third time, frowning as his broomstick didn’t fly to his hand like it would any other day. His teammates watched him curiously, eyeing the empty spot in his extended hand. 

“Maybe the door was accidentally locked or something,” Eunwoo suggested. 

Great, just another source of stress to his day. Soobin sighed. “I should probably go and grab it manually… you guys can just get ready and wait for me in the field. I’ll zoom back in quickly!” 

He offered a smile, trying to keep a bright and positive attitude in front of his team. The last thing they needed was a very nervous captain. 

So that’s how he ended up jogging back into the castle, sprinting his way up the spiral staircase to the owlery. What greeted him when he got to the very top stole his breath more than the flight of staircases. 

“What-” he gasped at the bizarre sight before him. 

First, he saw Taehyun, standing tall with his wand ready on his dominant hand and a struggling broom on his other hand - his firebolt. And then his gaze fell on Beomgyu who was kneeling down on the floor, hands tied up behind his back. 

“Knew you’d find your way here,” Taehyun said. 

“What the hell? What game are we playing here?” Soobin frowned, sneaking a glance to his watch to see how much time he could spare for this ridiculous situation he unexpectedly found himself in. “Someone explain.”

“No, please- it’s not like what you think about,” Beomgyu tried to talk, only to shut up when Taehyun glared at him. 

“I knew this guy would try to do a trickery, and he mentioned something about your broom, which led you to tell him about where you keep the broom,” Taehyun started with a chronological explanation. “So I hid here after breakfast, just to be on a safe side. Much expectedly, I saw someone come here in a hurry and sneak around near your Firebolt, and guess who I caught in my trap?”

“Really, Beomgyu?” Soobin turned his gaze to the kneeling male, who fell into silence. “What did you do to my broom?”

Beomgyu’s head snapped up, anger flashing across his eyes. “I did not-”

“Only one way to make sure of it, right?” Taehyun cut him, taking big strides towards the balcony and threw the broom in a straight line. 

Soobin watched with a tightly knitted brow as his broom zoomed through the air, before he flinched when it went in a bang. The broom slowly unraveled right before his eyes until the stick fell straight into the ground. 

“Imagine if you had ridden that in the match?”

There was a moment of silence that engulfed them except for Taehyun who probably had expected the outcome. Soobin didn’t know what to think about the situation, or feel. He really thought that the feud had ended between Beomgyu and him, only to have his most stressful day topped with an incident that showed otherwise. 

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes when he exhaled. “I got it.”

“Soobin, wait… it’s not what you think,” Beomgyu started, eyes filled with horror when they met Soobin’s. 

“I have to join my team. Can I borrow your broom, Tae? I would appreciate it.” 

He couldn’t even recognize his own voice at this point, and his attitude that he couldn’t keep bright anymore as he threw Beomgyu a look of disdain before leaving the cupboard with Taehyun who seemed just happy to be leaving his hostage at the top of the tower. 

But it shouldn’t be bothering him this much. It shouldn’t cause this familiar pang of pain to form in his chest. Most importantly, it shouldn’t feel like that day when he decided not to follow Yeonjun hyung around anymore.

Maybe his judgement was clouded because he had trusted Yeonjun’s words too much. 

Maybe Choi Beomgyu was not such a good person, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a very long one... so bear with me for this one :c


	9. repentance

Hours have passed as Beomgyu curled down on the dirty floor of the cupboard. He could hear faint cheers from the tower, knowing when it started and when it ended, but never caught the details from the commentator as it was too far of a distance. He had lost the feeling to his right arm, having it trapped under his weight and tied back with his other hand. 

It was a miserable situation, but he knew he deserved it.

The sun was setting with a gentle orange light when he heard footsteps ascending to where he was. A familiar scent of peach hinted him the identity of his guest, followed by a sigh and a presence of the person sitting in front of him. 

“I don’t know what happened, but I still think that you deserve it.”

Beomgyu didn’t say anything for a moment, trying to decide whether to feel ashamed or dejected that even Yeonjun wouldn’t give him the benefits of the doubts. 

“How was the match?” he asked in the end, wincing as he had to part his dry lips to speak. 

“Hufflepuff won. Soobin caught the snitch like five minutes after it was released? I’ve never seen him that angry.” 

“You wouldn’t know…”

“I know because I talked to him after the match.” Beomgyu held his breath, waiting for Yeonjun to keep going. “He told me that I can find you here, also apologized that he couldn’t take my words about you anymore.”

“I deserve that much, I guess,” Beomgyu laughed softly, letting his head fall back to the floor with a soft thud. “You even waited for a while before finding me here, huh? So you must think that I’m punishable too.”

Yeonjun sighed. “What the hell have you done?”

After half the day spent repenting in silence, you’d think that Beomgyu would have come up with an eloquent response to that question. Or even a nice excuse to get himself out of the situation. Instead, all he could think at that moment was that no one would trust him, not even his best friend, and definitely not Choi Soobin. 

“I just wanted to fix it… I- I told Seungho how to jinx that broom on a whim, thinking that it would be justified… but I changed my mind and tried to fix it and-” he hiccuped, blinking his eyes rapidly as he just realized that he was crying. “It’s just that he’s so cute and he trusted me so much. He got happy when I wished him to lose. I can’t let bad things happen to him.”

“I don’t even understand a single bit of what you’re talking about right now,” Yeonjun mumbled once Beomgyu stopped sputtering his words, earning a teary glare from the pitiful looking male. Sighing, he finally cut him some slack and tapped his wand to the binding. “ _ Finite. _ ”

As the binding loosened up around his wrists, Beomgyu sat up and folded his knees, pressing his teary face into his pants. Only once he calmed down did he tell Yeonjun everything. About the Slytherin’s prefect approaching him with the plan and how he was hyped about it at first, only to have doubts when Soobin kept acting nice to him. 

“When I came here to undo the charm, Taehyun caught me…” he finally lifted his face to look at the Slytherin once he got to the end of the story. “I’ve seen a lot of disappointed faces after my successful pranks, but Soobin got the best one? Like it could slice you into pieces.”

Yeonjun shook his head. “That’s because the boy rarely felt anger. If he’s pissed off at you, then you must really have crossed the line.”

“His broom would still be okay if Taehyun had let me undo the spell instead of throwing the damned broom outside the window!” He shut up quickly once Yeonjun gave him a cold stare. “Fine. I have no excuse. I’m the worst friend ever and I should apologize.”

“One more.”

“I would do anything to repent.”

“You should also admit that maybe, just maybe, you’re a tad bit in love with Choi Soobin.”

Beomgyu gaped at him. 

**==**

Christmas holiday approached quickly. With no homework, tutoring, and quidditch practices, Soobin found himself with too much free time for his own good. While it was a good thing, this kind of schedule wasn’t suitable for when you are avoiding someone. 

For some reasons, Beomgyu seemed to be wherever he looked. It’s funny that he didn’t notice the guy during the whole stalking thing, but only now when he didn’t feel like looking at that cute face. 

What he didn’t notice was how the ‘stalking’ could go so far. 

Exhibit A: following him to the prefect’s bathroom. 

He wouldn’t think that Beomgyu would know the password to enter, only to be proven wrong when he came face to face with the guy when he purposely waited at the door. 

“W-wow, fancy meeting you here?” 

Soobin frowned. “Who gave you the password?”

“That’s a classified information, anyway--”

“Get out of here,” he said sharply, noticing a flash of pain crossing Beomgyu’s face as he shut his lips at once. The words died down on his tongue, and Soobin was thankful, since he would’ve given in if he had listened to him some more. “Rules are rules. You can’t enter this place.”

“You didn’t say that when you snuck me into that astronomy classroom,” the Gryffindor said in what sounded more like a mumble, shrinking under Soobin’s cold stare. “Right. I’m sorry, I’ll just… go.”

Soobin turned around, already pulling off his tie while he walked away. 

Exhibit B: hiding under his blanket. 

It was a peaceful morning the day before the holiday started. Nothing felt off aside from the extra warmth that made him unable to leave his bed, instead burrowing deeper under the blanket and snuggling closer to the source of warmth. The sleepy state had made him unsuspecting and vulnerable that he didn’t realize he was rubbing his face against soft, fluffy locks that smelled like green apple shampoo. 

It wasn’t until he heard a squeak from under the blanket that he managed to pry his eyes open, lifting the said blanket to expose Choi Beomgyu. He looked so comfortable nestled inside his arms. 

“Good morning?” he said nervously. “I didn’t know how else I can reach you, since you keep avoiding me and your friends looked like they wanted to kill me.”

“What are you doing here?” Soobin asked, voice still hoarse from sleep. “Are you gathering more data to jinx me or something?”

“What? No!” he yelled, sinking further under the blanket to hide when he realized that he was being too loud. “I just want to talk. I just… missed you.”

Soobin blinked a few times, fully awake now though his brain still refused to cooperate with him to decipher what Beomgyu was implying. It felt awfully suspicious that Beomgyu suddenly cared about him - just like how he behaved during the Amortentia prank. After all, the guy claimed to hate him. 

“You have ten seconds to leave-”

“Wait- what?”

“-before I can get my hand on my wand,” Soobin said, slowly inching away from the comfort given by the contact between their bodies so he could grab his wand from the bedside table. “10...9...8…”

Beomgyu disappeared behind the door of his dorm before he could get to 5.

“I feel bad for avoiding him, really.”

“He deserves it, hyung. I’ll personally trip you on the staircase and send you to the hospital wing if you still agreed to talk to him,” Taehyun said, actually sounding serious that Soobin had to halt his steps to hold onto the rail. “Cause it’s the same thing. Presenting yourself all free and vulnerable to get hurt.”

Soobin sighed, shouldering his bag and jogged down the rest of the way to join Taehyun at the station. Throwing a look behind his shoulder, he could still see the castle and sighed. It got easier the more he tried to be mean to Beomgyu, but it never got easier to erase the look of hurt in the Gryffindor’s face. He never wanted to see Beomgyu cry just like that night in the hospital wing.

“I just don’t like making enemies,” he reasoned in the end, choosing his words carefully.

“Singular, since you literally have no other enemies,” Taehyun scoffed, gesturing for the elder to follow him as he walked into the train. They were pretty late since most of the compartments were already filled with the Hogwarts students going home for Christmas and New year. “Just leave it, hyung. Choi Beomgyu deserves some repenting time before you go all soft and let him prank you again.”

“I won’t be that stupid to trust him again,” he said, earning an incredulous yet proud look from the latter. “But I just…”

“Miss him?” Taehyun offered, just the word that he was looking for in his mind but too proud to admit.

When they found an available car, a certain blue haired male in Slytherin sweater already occupied one of the seats, casually gesturing them to come in before they could turn around and go further.

==

“He’s really not coming…”

By the second hours of waiting, Beomgyu started to lose hope. Before lunch today he had flown a letter towards Soobin’s dorm room, making sure that it landed safely on top of his pillow so it could be found easily. He had asked the Hufflepuff to come out to the outskirt of the Forbidden Forest, wanting another chance for a heart-to-heart talk without him having to sneak around and anger the guy even more.

He had really taken Soobin’s kindness for granted, wishing he wanted to talk even when he was angry at Beomgyu.

“Whatever, it’s not like I want to be his friend that much,” he mumbled to himself, but still not moving from the round surfaced stone he was sitting on.

It was really cold outside, too. He would’ve frozen to death if only it was not for the little ball of fire he had cast from his wand, floating right before his face and bringing some warm to his cheeks.

It was so easy to mistake the warmth on his cheeks as bonfire warmth instead of trickling tears.

The last time he cried was indirectly also because of Soobin, but that night he was comforted by the presence of the guy who snuck into the hospital wing to bring him snacks. Oh, the money he would pay if he could have Soobin here again, petting his hair and telling him that it’s okay.

As if summoned by magic, someone did come.

Beomgyu blinked his eyes rapidly, registering a blurry sight of yellow clothing through his teary eyes. His heart thumped in his chest from the expectations and hope. Once he rubbed the tears away with his fists, he was greeted by the sight of the other Hufflepuff boy he had a beef with.

“Oh, it’s just Choi Beomgyu,” the boy, Hueningkai, said. Disappointment clear in his face.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped, drying his face properly with the sleeves of his sweater before he could face the 5 th year student again. “Get lost.”

Kai rolled his eyes, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and thrusting it his way. “I came because of this. Do you think that hyung would answer a letter that’s signed by a ‘secret admirer’?”

“He would!”

“Actually… you’re right, he would,” Kai said, scratching his nape. “But you did know that it’s useless, right? He’s not coming.”

That hurt. It hurt more to hear the confirmation than when he realized the one coming to see him was Kai and not Soobin.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t wished for that much, but I just really want to apologize. He doesn’t even want to talk to me? I don’t even care about explaining myself anymore at this point, or try to make him think that I’m a good person because I’m not. I just want to—“

Beomgyu didn’t realize that he was hyperventilating or in the verge of breaking down until Kai stepped forwards and shook his shoulders. A punch would’ve been more of what he deserved, remembering the hateful look this guy threw him back during the hogsmeade incident. But Kai actually looked worried there and Beomgyu took a deep breath just like how he’s instructed to.

“… not coming because he’s going home!”

“Huh, what?” he blinked, only catching the last part of what Kai yelled at him.

“Soobin hyung went home for Christmas holiday this morning, so he wouldn’t have found your letter.”

It took a few more seconds for the information to click in his head, and once it did, Beomgyu almost screamed at how stupid he was being. Yeonjun already told him the night before that he was going home, and most of his housemates weren’t in the dorm this morning when he woke up. He never felt any more of an idiot than right now, not even when he butchered his Potion OWL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of posting everything today but it was over 10pages, so I divided them in half! there will be one more chapter + the epilogue ;;


	10. apologies

A while later, once he got over the mini breakdown he had, Beomgyu ended up following Kai further into the forest. The little ball of floating fire he summoned illuminate the path before them.

“Why are you following me now and not going back to mope around some more?”

“I just want to make sure that you won’t get eaten by some spider or something. What are you even doing here?” he asked curiously.

There’s no answer from the latter, who kept his mouth shut for the rest of the way until they made it to a clear patch among the trees. The area was charmed to be free from snow, leaving a solid ground and extra warmth seeping from between the trees. As Kai whistled, a hippogriff rose up from its comfort nest and slowly walked to the guy who had gone down on one knee.

“Good boy,” said he, throwing some meat over to the creature, while Beomgyu kept a good distance away, watching with a mix of horror and amazement. “The professor went away for holiday, so I was trusted to take care of this little guy.”

“Oh, cool.”

“And I have to make something clear here, sunbaenim. We’re not friends-“

“Okay?”

“But I’m appreciating that you’re apologizing to Soobin hyung,” he continued despite Beomgyu’s irritated tone. “Maybe you’re not that bad, after all.”

“It’s just the bare minimum… so easy just to apologize,” he mumbled, jumping a little on his feet when Kai suddenly turned his head to meet his gaze.

“Is it?”

Now that he thought about it, he never apologized to Soobin. Not for stalking him, or trying to trick him into drinking a love potion, or putting that jinx on his broom. The last time, it was Soobin who apologized for tricking him, when it was actually his plan who got them into the whole mess.

“Hyung would usually just get over it or apologize if he had any conflicts with someone, even though he’s also upset about it,” Kai said, already turning back to watch the Hippogriff. “It’s just in our nature, you know, fair and balance. There’s a misconception that our traits are just being super nice, so people tend to step all over us, but the truth is, we give just as much as we receive.

“Soobin hyung doesn’t receive as much as he gives, and if he’s upset by it, he never shows it.”

“And why are you telling me these?” Beomgyu frowned.

“I’m just appreciating you, sunbaenim, and trying to make you feel better. Since you clearly think that he’s very upset with you to the point that he doesn’t want to see you anymore. As long as you apologize, it’s gonna be okay.”

Beomgyu stayed silence for a moment after that, joining to watch the creature for whatever it was doing until it disappeared back into the forest.

“You really think so?” he only asked as they were on their way back to the castle.

“Yeah like, one time I accidentally burned his one-week worth of assignment and I’ve never seen him that angry before. He almost jinxed me! I apologized and carried his bag for a month after that to show him that I was really sorry.”

Beomgyu stopped and stared at him with an incredulous look. “I have to do  _ that _ ?”

“No!” he replied quickly. “But you can come up with something better, right? Be creative. After all, hyung thinks that you’re cute so it won’t be so hard.”

The extra information made his cheeks warm up again, words overlapping from his mouth. At least he didn’t feel so guilty when he dropped his fire and left a faint scorch mark on Kai’s pristine white shoe. The guy deserved it for being a same breed as Choi Yeonjun.

==

Christmas holiday only lasted for a few days and Soobin was glad to be back in the Hogwarts express when it ended. It’s a family tradition that he had to go back home every holiday, since he had older siblings who wanted to pamper him and make sure that his (late) birthday party was special.

The only thing remained the same with his days in Hogwarts was the presence of Yeonjun. After they started talking again, the elder seemed to be more active in pursuing back their broken friendship. Not to mention, Soobin felt less awkward around him now.

(“I’m assuming that you don’t like me anymore now,” Yeonjun had said one night they were hanging out at Soobin’s house.

“Oh, I do have a crush on you. You know that it’s hard to get over a childhood crush, right?” he had answered truthfully, ignoring how the elder gaped at him. “But I don’t want to date you. No.”

“Ouch?”)

They also didn’t really talk about Yeonjun’s best friend for the entirety of the holiday, despite Soobin’s conviction that the hyung only wanted to talk to him back in the train in behalf of Beomgyu. The only thing close to it was when Yeonjun talked about his house’s prefect, complaining about how he could’ve made a better prefect back in his 6 th year.

(“He was so proud about being a cheater too! I mean, I don’t even play Quidditch, but I appreciate sportsmanship. Do you know that he was kicked out of the team because he tried to poison the Ravenclaw’s Keeper before their match?”

“Uh… no? You guys must have covered it up.”

“Well, it’s for the house’s reputation, I guess. It would’ve been the last strike if everyone found out that he jinxed your broom!”

Soobin frowned at this, having a war flashback to the way his beloved Firebolt unravel right before his eyes. 

“It wasn’t him.”

“It was him, though. Who else would know where you prefects kept your favorite stuff?” Yeonjun sounded defensive, still fired up from talking about the unfairness of the headmaster’s prefect choice that he probably didn’t notice the implication. “Besides, don’t you think it’s a little stupid to try jinxing your broom like five minutes before the match started?”

That’s when Soobin knew that he should’ve listened to Beomgyu’s explanation instead of acting like an ass.)

Now that they were on their way back to the castle, Soobin allowed himself to think about the little guy. He figured that it wouldn’t hurt to actually sit down and listen to whatever Beomgyu had to say to defend himself next time they see each other.

“Okay so my parents had agreed to let Hyuka stay at our place in summer, but I need to make him promise not to wear that peppermint apple scented perfume for the whole holiday,” Taehyun announced suddenly as they stepped out of the station.

Soobin only laughed, knowing that there would be a lot of protests from the other Hufflepuff. They were walking back to the castle through Hogsmeade, and it took Soobin a huge self-restraint not to make a stop at Honeydukes, especially with the scent of caramel wafting towards him. It’s only safe once they entered the Hogwarts’ ground, and now he couldn’t wait to go to the great hall for the back-to-school feast.

“It sounds really fun. Maybe I should come for a visit even though muggles scare me a little.”

Taehyun gave him a look, parting his lips and probably ready to mock him when his gaze caught something. “What the—“

“Huh, what?” Soobin whipped his gaze to where Taehyun was staring at, a little wary in case it was something dangerous as his hand was already on his wand.

What he spotted in the air almost made him drop the said wand. His jaw fell open.

“CHOI SOOBIN!” the voice came out so loud, especially because of the amplifying charm from the owner’s wand. Not like he needed it. “YOU OWE ME A KISS.”

If Soobin was not already shaken from the initial surprise, his soul would probably jump out of his body right there. It’s possible, judging from the way his blood quickly streamed up to his face, coloring the tips of his ears.

“WHAT?” he yelled once he snapped out of the trance.

“That finally got your attention, huh?” Beomgyu lowered his voice, but still had it amplified by the spell so that everyone could hear it. The students all stopped in their tracks towards the castle, instead staring at the attraction.

“Choi Beomgyu, get down!” he tried to yell, though he wasn’t sure if the guy could hear him from a few feet up on his broomstick. If he could hear Soobin, he clearly wasn’t listening.

“I’m sorry about the jinx on your broom. I’ll pay you back to buy a new one!”

“I already got a new one! Just stop it—“Soobin tried to make him listen, only to have his voice overridden by Beomgyu’s loud one again.

“I’m sorry for laughing when you slipped on that soap in the prefect's bathroom, also called you an idiot for failing a potion for the first time in your life! I’m the dumb one, not you!”

“Oh god…”

“I’m sorry about the Amortentia prank. It was my fault to begin with and I had no right to snap at you back then!”

“We talked about it—“

“I’m sorry for wishing you to lose the match!”

“CHOI BEOMGYU, JUST STOP!” Soobin finally lost it, screaming with the loudest voice he’d ever emit.

“AND I’M REALLY SORRY,” he kept going, even louder now. He stared right into Soobin’s eyes even from the distance once he spoke again, “I’m sorry that I still have the audacity to fall for you even after what I did!”

There was a collective gasp from the students around them, followed by some murmurs and whistles. Meanwhile Soobin was trying not to pass out from loss of blood circulation through his body.

He felt Taehyun shook his arm from his side, but he couldn’t hear a single thing from the younger’s mouth as he already took off between the students. He registered Beomgyu’s voice calling for him, not stopping until he entered the castle under the scrutiny of many eyes, and finally he heard footsteps running towards him.

“Are you just going to leave me like that? After my confession?” Beomgyu yelled after him. His voice was still loud across the corridor even without the amplifying charm.

“So what?” Soobin halted his step to turn around, watching as Beomgyu ran towards him with his broom dragged in one hand. “You expect me to just forgive you like that?”

Beomgyu stopped in front of him, but didn’t say anything for a moment. He probably didn’t plan this far, which was to be expected of him. Now that Soobin was not blushing anymore, he probably looked more intimidating, staring Beomgyu down to paralyze him in spot.

“I’m so sorry… I know you hate me now but I—“he took a sharp breath, eyes gleaming with restrained tears. “I like you so much.”

“Idiot.”

Beomgyu frowned at him, but his eyes widened as Soobin took a big step forward and took his face in his hands. He leaned in to capture the parted lips into a kiss, inhaling the gasp escaping Beomgyu’s lips and shutting his eyes as he relished in the breathtaking contact.

His lips tasted like the caramel candies from Honeydukes, but when he pulled away, they looked pretty pink like strawberry candies. All his favorite sweets, but Soobin thought that he might like this better than any sweets.

“Why did you never tell me about the mastermind behind the quidditch prank?” he asked.

Beomgyu shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered, fingers disappearing into Soobin’s dark locks before he pulled the taller down for another kiss.

People were watching them as they walked by, and he should be embarrassed, but Soobin knew the latter was right.

_ It doesn’t matter. _

(It only mattered later on when they jumped away from each other upon hearing a deep voice of someone clearing their throat. They looked up to the Head of Gryffindor giving them a look of displeasure.

“You’re late to the feast. Ten points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of these... the dumb pranks and fights and everything... just for them to kiss ONCE


	11. quidditch

Can you like, get lost for today?” Beomgyu smiled sweetly, hands gripping his broom tightly as he stared at his self-proclaimed mortal enemy. 

Choi Soobin, the captain of Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Soobin laughed. “Let’s catch the snitch well!”

As Beomgyu became the captain of Gryffindor’s team in his seventh year, he had to shake hands with the guy, purposely applying pressure to the handshake and smiling in victory when his boyfriend flinched.

Yes,  _ boyfriend _ .

They had been going out for approximately a whole year and Soobin still made it clear of how he wouldn’t go easy on Beomgyu during this final match. As their scores were similar, the winner of this match would be a confirmed winner of the Quidditch cup.

The fact that Hufflepuff already won the cup two years in a row didn’t sway Soobin’s resolution to win against him. Now, Beomgyu had learned not to underestimate his opponent, since he knew very well how solid the new lineup of the Hufflepuff team was this year. Not to mention, Soobin had gotten less clumsy with his long limbs.

As the whistle sounded across the field, they zoomed away from each other, waiting in their respective positions until the snitch was released. The game was intense, yet it only brought euphoria for Beomgyu.

Ever since he started seventh year, things started to get busier for him, with how much he had to catch up for his NEWT. Another bad thing that happened was Yeonjun’s graduation. As happy as he was with the news of Yeonjun’s internship in the Ministry of Magic, it was still a lonely time without his best friend at school.

It’s lucky that Soobin’s friends had warmed up to him, too. Especially Taehyun, who was now rooting for his team instead of Hufflepuff like he would normally did in the past. It also had something to do with irking Kai.

“Zoning out during a match, really?” Soobin nudged his side, throwing him a playful look before zooming forwards.

Beomgyu squinted at him. It brought back bad memories from last year’s match. “You better not bring Vampyr Mosps with you today!”

“Nope, I brought my boyfriend today!”

This smooth fucker really had the audacity to flirt with him during the match.

At least it only happened during the lighter part of the game, because during the second half and once the snitch was spotted, they were plunged into an intense game of chase.

“CHOI SOOBIN, GET OUTTA HERE!”

“Not a chance!”

Beomgyu growled, putting another kick to his broom to accelerate the speed. Both of them were chasing the snitch, which was flying low on the ground. Soobin was so so close next to him, and with his longer arm, he could easily grab the snitch before him if he’s not faster. 

He  _ had _ to go faster.

So he did the most logical thing he could think of at that moment. When they were close enough, arms extended to catch the flailing winged ball, Beomgyu launched himself off his broom. His fingers clasped around the ball while the broom zoomed away from him.

There was a split second of euphoria before panic grasped him when he couldn’t find a grip on a surface, which led him into rolling a few times across the grassy surface. There must be some cuts or bruises, but he couldn’t feel the pain, he could only hear the announcement from the commentator of the game.

“Choi Beomgyu caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins with 250 to 90!”

When he opened his eyes, he soon figured out the reason why he felt no pain. Soobin had caught around his middle when he flew off his broom earlier, cushioning his fall. But there was no apprehension or disapproval on his face, only a bright smile. A rather proud one, even.

“Congrats, Beom. Finally made the score even after a year, huh?”

Beomgyu cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his smile just before he was dragged away by his team to celebrate their win.

He won more than just the Quidditch cup in the span of a year after the devastating loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's ending... BUT i'm also thankful that you're still sticking with this dumbass story till the end! Thanks for the comments and the little messages, they really made my day T____T 
> 
> tell me what you think!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/soogyulvr)


End file.
